The Crew: Pizza, Sleepovers, & God Knows What Else
by hells-angel1
Summary: A hilarious dialogue between all the characters of Gundam Wing. Heero + Sleepover = HEHE.
1. The Crew P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

The Crew: Pizza, Sleepovers,  
And God Knows What Else  
Part One

  
  
  
Heero: I want sausage 

Trowa: Marshmallow Clowns 

Duo: CLOWNS? All right fine 

Quatre: Pineapple please 

Duo: Sheesh what kind of toppings are these 

Relena: Pepperoni or you die 

Wufei: Anchovies 

Duo: Ok got pepperoni 

Relena: ANCHOVIES YUCK 

Wufei: They must have their justice in my stomach 

Duo: Fine fine 

Relena: No anchovies or everyone gets it *wrinkles nose* 

Duo: I want a pizza with Sausage, Marshmallow Clowns, Pepperoni, Anchovies, Pineapple and ice cream, no anchovies 

Wufei: I want my anchovies. This is unjustice 

Duo: no anchovies 

Pizza guy: fine your pizza will be ready in 2 hours 

Duo: 2 HOURS?!? That's a long time 

Relena: anchovies suck 

Pizza Guy: well you have alot of toppings 

Duo: yeah 

Relena: *kills pizza guy* 

Duo: he's dead BLOW HIM UP 

Heero: *screams* BOOM  


Relena: *smacks Heero in the head* 

Duo: that was fun *steals a Pizza for everyone 

Heero: ouch don't smack 

Relena: I smack when I please 

Wufei: This is unjustice 

Relena: *smacks again* shut up Wufei injustice my Sanc Kingdom ass 

Wufei: Blow Relena up 

Duo: Wufei can it knocks Wufei into a trash can 

Wufei: mutters This is injustice 

Duo: hey what the heck ahhhh my name It's red 

Wufei: You get this for your injustice 

Relena: injustice *bursts out with laughter and accidentally kills Wufei* whoops my bad 

Duo: Blow Wufei up aaah my name 

Heero: Blows Wufei up 

Relena: I thought I killed Wufei but whatever 

Duo: You did 

Relena: *kills Wufei again* oh 

Duo: oh well 

Relena: he's dead 

Heero: yummy anchovies 

Relena: *screams* I HATE ANCHOVIES!!!!!!! 

Duo: ahhhhh 

Relena: *blows up pizza* 

Heero: thanks it tasted like poop 

Relena: no prob 

Duo: You've tasted poop? 

Heero: YEP 

Relena: okay now where'd the pizza go? 

Duo: Hey Pizza is good *hogging it all* 

Relena: no way! *takes the pizza and runs up the stairs* 

Heero: How do you think the toilet gets clean Duo? 

Relena: if you want some you hafta follow me! *throws pizza at Heero* 

Duo: I'm going to get that Pizza. 

Heero: blow up Pizza 

Relena: *takes pizza and runs up the stairs* 

All Others: Get her 

Duo: You're trapped now 

Heero: What's this gooey stuff? 

Relena: (grins) *running up stairs with pizza* 

Duo: UH oh 

Relena: *runs into first room with pizza and locks door* 

Everyone: *Tries to run up stairs but they slip. 

Quatre: We're going to die. 

Relena: *screaming from bedroom* if you want this pizza you'll have to break down this door! 

Duo: I'll save her. 

Heero: Blow the door up 

Duo: Fine with me 

Relena: *takes pizza and hides it in a safe place* 

Trowa: We need bombs. 

They all look at each other 

Duo: We forgot them. 

Relena: *screams again* you're not getting this pizza if it's the last thing I do! 

Quatre: How can we blow up the door then you idiots? 

Relena: *hides pizza in safe place* 

Duo: Idiots!? 

Relena: *runs into the hallway and smack into the other Pilots* 

Heero: You forgot them. 

Duo: There she is. 

Wufei: Justice is served. 

Relena: you're dead! how can you be talking?!?!?! 

Duo: WUFEI !!?! 

Pilots: *run for their mommies* 

Wufei: It was Wufei bot

A/N: I want to let you all know that my friend helped me write this, Joshua Rihm, thank you for your help. I didn't want him to sue me so I thought I should mention him. BTW... join my mailing list hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com   
Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. The Crew P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

The Crew: Pizza, Sleepovers,  
And God Knows What Else  
Part Two

  


Wufei: That was my Wufei dummy 

Relena: Dummy? Okay alright then 

Duo: You don't need a dummy. You are one 

Relena: *looks around* where's the pizza????!??? oh no! 

Trowa: You stole it remember. 

Relena: *anime sweatdrop* oh yeah *takes out gun and points it at Wufei* no anchovies! 

Wufei: Fine but I want my justice sometime 

Relena: *puts away gun* if you want anchovies get your own pizza! *goes into bedroom and crawls under bed* 

Quatre: That's where she hid it. 

Relena: no I didn't! 

Heero: Blow pizza up 

Relena: *quickly hides pizza in an even safer place* *comes out* no blow pizza up 

Duo: Stop it Heero 

Relena: *takes out a mini bottle of whiskey* whoever can find the pizza gets the whiskey as a prize because I sure don't know where it is! *snickers* 

Heero: No!! I'm a better pilot. 

Relena: pilot smilot now find that pizza! *waves around bottle of whiskey* 

Trowa: I am the best pilot! Atleast I didn't have it blown up! 

Relena: okay fine whatever then I get the whiskey and the pizza. if anyone wants some then you have to catch me first! *takes pizza from hiding place and disappears with pizza and whiskey* 

Duo: ahhh! Catch her Furby! 

Relena: now the pizza is mine! 

The Furby flies down the stairs breaking when it hits the floor 

Relena: *snickers from hiding place* *takes pizza and blows it up before anyone finds her* 

Duo: My Furby. *falls down* 

Relena: *shoots furby to make sure it's dead* that thing always was annoying 

Trowa: I send you out Pikachu! 

Relena: *pulls out some crates* oops wrong Fan Fic 

Duo: hehe 

Relena: lemme put these away *puts away crates* okay now who wants to play a game seeing that i've obviously blown up the pizza 

Duo: A game! Hurray 

Relena: what game do you want to play Duo 

Trowa: Is it Pokemon? I love Pokemon 

Relena: no not pokemon not pokemon red, yellow, blue, stadium, or snap no pokemon what about you guys? 

Wufei: How about find the justice? 

Relena: *shoots Wufei lightning fast* there's your justice. what about you Quatre? 

Wufei: Ouch. 

Relena: Quatre? 

Quatre: I don't really mind. 

Relena: okay Heero? no lemme guess you don't play games right? 

Heero: I play blow up Relena. 

Relena: oh shut up no blowing me up today 

Duo: Heero's a broken record. 

Relena: what do you want to play Duo 

Duo: I don't know 

Trowa: Probably Candyland. 

Relena: oh c'mon you pilots are so indecisive! 

Duo: I want to play Truth or Dare. 

Trowa: What!? 

Relena: *rolls eyes* fine Truth or Dare it is then 

Wufei: May I leave? 

Relena: to hell yes *shoots Wufei again* now sit down and shut up. Duo you get to go first 

Duo: Trowa, truth or dare 

Trowa: Dare 

Duo: Trowa, I dare you to take Wufei outside okay take Wufei outside Trowa 

Trowa: Wufei you smell like trash *throws him outside* 

*Sally Po walks in and gets tackled by Wufei* 

Sally: ACH!!!! 

Trowa: Sorry 

Wufei: Hello weakling woman 

Sally: you're a dweeb 

Relena: Hey! No dweeb calling in my dimension! 

Duo: Oh a cat fight! 

*Dorothy walks in* 

Dorothy: Quatre! *hugs Quatre* 

Quatre: Hello Miss Dorothy. 

Hilde: *peeks out from behind Dorothy* Hi Duo 

Duo: Oh hi Hilde. 

Dorothy: Quatre oh I missed you so much why haven't you called? *hugs Quatre again* 

Hilde: *walks in and closes door* How ya been Death? 

Duo: I'm fine and dandy. 

Catherine: Trowa where'd you put the Gameboy? I can't find it anywhere and I gotta catch'em all! 

Quatre: I was going to Miss Dorthy. 

Dorothy: And? 

Hilde: Anymore insane missions I should know about Duo? 

Sally: Wufei get off me! 

Relena: Gee I didn't know so many people were comming 

Duo: No missions. 

Wufei: *Gets up* 

Hilde: *walks in and closes door behind her* 

Sally: Finally I can breathe! Wufei you weigh a ton! 

Dorothy: And why didn't you call Quatre dear? 

Wufei: Must be those anchovies 

Quatre: I forgot sorry. 

Catherine: The Gameboy Trowa where's the Gameboy so I can play Pokemon?!?!? 

Trowa: I hid it. 

Relena: I said no anchovies! 

Sally: Wufei you eat like a horse 

Dorothy: Don't forget again you were worrying me! *hugs Quatre again* 

Quatre: I won't Miss Dorthy i promise 

Catherine: What?!? You hid it? Give it to me now! 

Trowa: Sorry sis I lost it really. 

Hilde: Duo where'd you put that gun I had in my back pocket? Oops! Did I say that aloud? 

Duo: I took it so you won't have any more fighting with it. 

Relena: My father's going to kill me! Wait a minute. This is my country and my Dad's dead. Party people! 

Hilde: Give it back please Death 

Catherine: Find it you lunkhead *bops Trowa on the head* 

Duo: No way. 

Dorothy: No need for the formalities just call me Dorothy okay Quatre 

Sally: Wufei you're a pig! 

Trowa: Now I remember It got hit by a knife. 

Relena: C'mon people no one's going to know! My Dad's dead so is my mother. This is my country I can do whatever I want. Let's Party!!!!!! 

Hilde: Tell me where it is Duo or Grocery Duty till Christmas! 

Duo: Till CHRISTMAS!?! 

Catherine: Where is it?!? Where's the Gameboy?!? 

Dorothy: Oh Quatre I missed you so much! *nuzzles Quatre's neck* 

Duo: Here it is Hilde. *Gives gun back* 

Sally: No more anchovies or you'll get fat! 

Relena: No one wants a slumber party? 

Hilde: *takes gun and puts it in back pocket* Good boy Duo 

Duo: I love slumber parties! 

Relena: Who wants to sleep over my house?!? 

Dorothy: Is Quatre comming? 

Hilde: Only if I can keep my gun 

Catherine: If Trowa gives me my Gameboy so I can play Pokemon! 

All Gundam Boys except Wufei and heero: I want a slumber party. 

Sally: If Wufei doesn't rant and rave about justice 

Wufei: Justice is mine woman. 

Relena: So that's Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy. Anyone else? 

Sally: Justice my butt. Last time you had justice I ended up locked outside in my pajamas! 

Relena: Yes you can keep your gun Hilde 

Wufei: You still remember that? 

Hilde: Then I'm in 

Catherine: My Gameboy Trowa! 

Sally: Of course I do! Who wouldn't? 

Trowa: It got destroyed by heavy Arms. 

Catherine: Destroyed?!? Oh no call the police. Call the FBI! Call Toys R Us!!!!!!! 

Heero: I hate slumber parties! 

Relena: You're comming or I'm dressing you up as a girl in one of my frilly pink dresses! *grabs Heero by the ear* 

Heero: Ouch. 

Wufei: I'm not coming! 

Sally: Yes you are! This is my justice for getting locked outside in my underwear! *tackles Wufei to the floor* 

Wufei: *Grabs sword* This is my justice. 

Sally: *runs*

A/N: I already told you that Josh helped me so please don't sue me!!!! Review! Join my mailing list kk hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


	3. The Crew P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

The Crew: Pizza, Sleepovers,  
And God Knows What Else  
Part Three

  
Relena: Oh no Sally! Oh Wufei look what you did now. Sally's run away! 

Wufei: you better stay back from the Dragon 

Hilde: Ah who cares she was a bitch anyway. Anyone for poker? 

Duo: What kind? 

Hilde: 5 card stud 

Duo: At least it's not strip poker! 

Relana: *giggles* 

Trowa: You'd like that. 

Dorothy: Strip Poker? 

Quatre: Count me out. 

Dorothy: What are we playing? 

Dorothy: Oh c'mon Quatre it'll be fun! 

Relena: *giggles some more* 

Quatre: Sorry Dorothy. I'm staying out of this. 

Dorothy: Who wants to play Strip Poker?!? 

Trowa: not me 

Dorothy: How about you Duo? Heero? Wufei? 

Duo: No way! 

Wufei: This is unjustice. 

Heero: I don't play games. 

Relena: *thinks Dorothy is a pervert* 

Hilde: I say 5 card stud and that's final! 

Duo: I wonder what Relena's thinking. 

Catherine: How about some Pokemon 

Duo: Count me in. No Pokemon. 

Dorothy: You pilots have no sense of adventure 

Quatre: Count me out. 

Trowa: I'll play. 

Sally: *comes out from hiding* I'll play only if Wufei doesn't pull a sword out on me 

Relena: I'll play but no one tell the authorities about this. Hey wait. I am the authorities! Nevermind. 

Hilde: I'm definetly in! 

Catherine: Okay I'll play too I guess 

Wufei and Heero: We don't play games 

Dorothy: I don't really have a choice 

Sally: Then I'll play 

Relena: Heero c'mon please? Just one round okay 

Heero: No. 

Relena: Pretty please with a Buster Rifle on top? 

Heero: Do I get to blow you up if I win? 

Relena: If you play 5 rounds and win them all straight in a row then yes 

Heero: Fine. 

Sally: Wufei if you play I won't show anyone the picture from last Halloween 

Wufei: This is true unjustice. 

Sally: You playing or not? Tell you what. If you win I'll buy you a pizza with all the anchovies you want 

Wufei: Ok 

Sally: Okay good 

Relena: So everyone's playing but Quatre? 

Duo: Yep 

Quatre: Might as well not be alone. I'll play. 

Dorothy: Great! Now we're all playing! 

Hilde: *whispers to Relena* Who invited Dorothy? 

Relena: *whispers back* I sure didn't. I didn't even invite everyone else here. Hey wait a sec. We all live here what am I saying?!? *slaps herself in the head* 

Duo: They're making a plan. 

Heero: Blow cheaters up. 

Relena: *puts up both hands* No no no! We're not cheating! I was just telling Hilde about the uh new uh plans for the Rec Room 

Wufei: I believe that. 

Hilde: Yeah we weren't cheating 

Duo: Rec room alright I can put my stuff in there. 

Sally: Somewhere where I can train in peace without Wufei ranting and raving about how weak women are and about injustice to his damned anchovies 

Hilde: Now how about that poker game 

Duo: Let's get started. 

Sally: I've got the poker chips! 

Dorothy: And I've got the cards! 

Wufei: Where's my money? 

Sally: We're not playing for money this round Wufei 

Trowa: *Snickers* We're rich Catherine. 

Wufei: There it is! 

Catherine: *muffled giggling* 

Trowa: *gets up and runs* 

Wufei: *hits cards and knocks them everywhere.* 

Catherine: Meep! *follows Trowa* 

Dorothy: My cards oh no! *starts to pick them up* 

Relena: My house is going to be a mess but who cares! I own it! 

Trowa: *steps on Dorothy's hand* 

Hilde: Can we just play now? 

Trowa: I'm slipping 

Sally: Wufei sit down and shut up! 

Dorothy: OWWWWW!!! Get off my hand you nitwit! 

Wufei: *spills potato chips on Dorothy accidently* 

Dorothy: Hey! *smacks Wufei clear accross the face* 

Trowa: *knocks Pepsi onto Relena* 

Catherine: *hides Wufei's money in her bra* 

Trowa: Oops 

Relena: Hey! I'm soaked! 

Hilde: Can we just get one with the game please! 

Trowa: *trips on Hilde* 

Dorothy: *cleans up cards then eats all the chips off the floor* 

Sally: *kicks Wufei in the ass* sit down and shut up! 

Wufei: *sits down* 

Relena: Oh no my house! It's going to be in shambles! 

Hilde: Trowa get off me! You weigh a ton! 

Catherine: *hides the rest of Wufei's money in her bra* 

Heero: Stop this mess! *Grabs gun and fires at Trowa's feet.* 

Dorothy: *cleans up the house in speed motion'* 

Sally: Sit down Wufei! *pulls on Wufei's leg* 

Duo: rewind time 

Hilde: okay listen up everyone! 

Relena: Everyone stop what you're doing and sit down now! 

Everyone: *Sits down* 

Relena: Okay now it's like 8 o clock right now so let's pick something to do or change into our jammies for the sleepover alright 

Duo: PJS. 

Trowa: Duo loves PJs 

Hilde & all other girls: *snickering* 

Duo: Maybe I do. 

Hilde: yeah and those pink bunny boxers are just the cutest! 

Trowa: Oh Duo I didn't know. 

Relena: *giggles* 

Relena: You know Heero has boxers with little moons and stars on'em! 

Trowa: Heero! i didn't know. 

Duo: GO GET 'EM TROWA! 

Catherine: Trowa's boxers haave little clowns 

Trowa: Catherine!?!?! 

Catherine: Oops 

Duo: That must be hilarious. 

Dorothy: Quatre's have little palm trees and beach balls! 

Sally: Wufei's boxers say Star Wars on'em and have pictures of pod racers 

Quatre: ....... 

Wufei: They do not! 

Sally: Stop lying Wufei you know they do 

Wufei: They have Nataku on them. 

Sally: You're wearing them right now see your fly's unzipped 

Wufei: Uh oh. 

Relena: *giggles* I like moons and stars 

Duo: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA 

Hilde: Duo tell them about the boxers you got for christmas last year 

Duo: Uh oh. 

Catherine: *holds back laughter* 

Trowa: Yes Duo. 

Duo: I have to go. 

Dorothy: Hate to be the one to break it to you guys but *bursts out with laughter* all your fly's are unzipped 

Sally: Wufei they are not Nataku and everyone knows it! 

Trowa: That's nasty looking. 

Quatre: Oh well.. 

Dorothy: And you don't care enough to zip up your pants?!? 

G-Boys: ............ 

Relena: *points at Heero and chuckles* 

G-Boys..... We're going to our rooms now.... 

Hilde: Duo tell them about the ones you got for Christmas or I will 

Relena: Go ahead we all live in the same house anyway 

Duo: Oh great. 

Hilde: Well? Do I have to start talking? 

Catherine: Clowns! *doubles over with laughter* 

Duo: i'm not saying it. 

Dorothy: And still you haven't zipped up your pants! 

Sally: Wufei sit down 

Relena: We never did play poker 

Hilde: Then I'll tell them Duo 

Duo: Ok fine. No point in arguing 

Hilde: Well at Christmas last year we had to wait until noon to open our presents. Duo came downstairs wearing those too-cute black boxers with the little Christmas lights allover them 

Duo: HILDE! 

Hilde: You wouldn't tell so I have to 

Duo: Thanks alot. 

Hilde: You're welcome. Anyway when he got to his last present he unwrapped it so fast I could've sworn it was just sitting there and never had wrapping paper on it. And it was a pair of boxers. But these weren't just any old boxers. They were black and had little red hearts all over them 

Catherine: *doubles over in laughter* 

Relena: *muffles a giggle* 

Trowa: That's good Duo... 

Dorothy: *looks surprised* 

Sally: *smiling* 

Quatre: Sorry to laugh Duo.. *starts laughing* 

Relena: *burts out with laughter* 

Duo: *Gives Everyone a death glare* 

Relena: Now I gotta tell you about the time I found Heero in his Gundam sleeping 

Everyone: *ignores it* 

Heero: Don't you dare. 

Relena: Oh I wouldn't? *smirks* 

Hilde: C'mon let's hear it! 

Catherine: Can't be funnier than Duo 

Sally: *tries not to laugh* 

Duo: argggggggghhhh 

Dorothy: You gonna tell us or not? 

Relena: Yeah I will. Just as soon as I get those two guns from Heero *grabs all of Heero's guns and other weapons and hides them where no one can find them* 

Wufei: Don't worry Heero I have a sword. 

Sally: Oh no you don't *gets all of Wufei's weapons and hides them where no one can find them* 

Heero: Thanks. 

Duo: I've got a gun that i stole from Hilde. It was in the back pocket 

Hilde: *tackles Duo and retreives her gun* *hides gun where no one can find it* 

Trowa: We know you like to reach back there. *starts to laugh* 

Hilde: *blushes* 

Duo: TROWA!!! That was my secret. Oops. I said that out loud! 

Dorothy: *frisks Quatre to find he has no weapons* 

Trowa: Take the knifes. 

Catherine: *does the same to Trowa and gets all his weapons and hides them where no one can get them* 

Hilde: *shoots a look at Duo* I think we're safe now. You can go on with the story 

Duo: I'm the prankster. 

Hilde: *tackles Duo to the ground and pins him helpless* 

Duo: I was kidding sheesh. 

Hilde: I don't trust you in this matter *sits on Duo so he can't get up* 

Duo: Great now she doesn't trust me. 

Relena: Now back to when I found Heero asleep in his Gundam....... 

A/N: I already told you that Josh helped me so please don't sue me!!!! Review! Wanna join my mailing list? hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


	4. The Crew P4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

The Crew: Pizza, Sleepovers,  
And God Knows What Else  
Part Four

  


Relena: Anyway about that time I found Heero asleep in his Gundam...... 

Heero: Relena! 

Hilde: Well? You gonna tell us or not?!? 

Catherine: We're waiting Relena.... 

Dorothy: *giggling* 

Sally: hehe 

Duo: Get that gun away from me Heero. 

Relena: *looks at Heero* Well I heard a noise outside. It was about midnight. I went outside to check it out......Heero put down that gun!!! *grabs Heero's gun* 

Heero: ARGH! 

Relena: *points it at Heero* Now where was I? Ah yes. I went outside to see what the noise was. I saw the Wing Zero a little off into the distance. So I just started running to it. 

  
Duo: Heero get that gun away from me again! 

  
Relena: When I got there I climbed into his Gundam and hopped through the hatch. And on the floor I saw Heero asleep. He was cuddling a little pink Teddy Bear and wearing black boxers with little angels all over them.....*grabs the gun again* Heero there will be no shooting fellow Gundam Pilots in my house 

  
Duo: I'm afraid of him now. 

  
Relena: *tackles Heero to the floor and pins him helpless* Stop it right now or I'll tell them the other story 

  
Hilde: Tell us anyway! 

  
Catherine: *laughs* A pink teddy bear and angel boxers!!!! 

  
Dorothy: Well then Mr. Heero...... 

  
Sally: hehehehehehe 

  
Heero: That was our secret Relena! 

  
Relena: Oops. All I did was see your angel boxers and your little pink teddy bear....... Or at least that's what I remember........ 

  
Trowa: That's a good story. 

Dorothy: And you pilots still haven't zipped up your flies! 

Relena: *sits on Heero so he can't hurt anyone* 

Someone yells from outside. 

Dorothy: I'll get it! 

Wufei: I have RETURNED 

Duo: WUFEI YOU IDIOT! 

Sally: *giggles* *tackles Wufei to the floor* 

Wufei: NATAKU COME HERE! 

Sally: You didn't think I'd leave your Call system on now did you? I shut it off before we came here 

*A little machine walks in* 

Catherine: I still want to play Pokemon.......... 

Dorothy: A rat!!!!!! 

Wufei: They are Treize Nataku 

Relena: You're not going anywhere *shoot little machine still on Heero* 

Nataku: I'm not that easy. 

Hilde: It can talk?!? 

Relena: *gets off Heero* 

Hilde: *gets of Duo* 

Wufei: Yes it can. 

Sally: *gets off Wufei* 

Dorothy: A talking rat?!? 

Catherine: This isn't right. Justice to Pokemon! 

Nataku: PERISH! 

Everyone: *runs upstairs and into room and lock door* 

Nataku: You can't hide from justice! 

Relena: I just wanted to kiss Heero that's all! Uh anime sweatdrop just forget I ever said that 

Hilde: You're not taking me alive! 

Nataku: *chops down bathroom door with trident* 

Catherine: Where's my knives?!? 

Relena: *teleports everyone to Colony 195* 

Duo: Deathscythe! 

Relena: *teleports all Gundams except Nataku to Colony 195 as well* 

Hilde: OWWWW! Watch your landings Relena! 

Catherine: I almost got knocked out cold 

Dorothy:.............. 

Sally: Okay how about we change into our PJ's now?!? 

Quatre: I love you Sandrock 

Relena: Okay we're in the Penthouse apartment suite so we might as well sleep for a while. Change into your PJ's now okay 

Hilde: Miss Relena there's a slight problem 

Relena: What is it? 

Dorothy: *blurts out* There's only five beds!!!!!!!! 

Duo: I get the floor! 

Catherine: Not me not ever! No way! Trowa can sleep on the floor! 

Sally: Wufei will complain about justice all night so he can have a bed too 

Dorothy: I don't care either way....... 

Hilde: Duo you sure you want the floor? I could always trade with you.... 

Relena: *eyes Heero suspiciously* 

Duo: I like the floor. 

Hilde: Okay then I get the bed 

Dorothy: Quatre which do you want. Floor or bed or do you want to share with me *smirks* 

Catherine: What about you Trowa? 

Sally: Wufei is taking the bed or I'll never hear the end of it 

Trowa: I'll take the floor. 

Quatre: I'll sleep on the floor. 

Relena: Everyone's settled but Heero and I........ 

Heero: I'll be back later. 

Relena: Where are you going? To buy a new gun? *grabs him by the collar* 

Heero: Let me go 

Relena: Where are you going first 

Heero: Just trust me. *kisses her* 

Duo: GO GET 'EM HEERO! 

Relena: *surprised* *kisses him back* I'm still worried about you now where are you going? 

Heero: I'm going to get something. 

Duo: Yeah a gun to kill us. 

Relena: Just you promise not to kill me, the other pilots, the other girls or yourself 

Heero: NO Something else. 

Relena: I'll trust you then 

Dorothy: But Miss Relena........ 

Hilde: Dorothy can it 

Catherine: *snickers* 

Sally: *eyes Wufei suspiciously* 

Wufei: Goodbye people. *falls out window* 

Sally: Where do you think you're going Mister? AHHHH! My poor Wufei! *jumps after him* 

Hilde: Well we lost two comrades 

Dorothy: Oh well 

Nataku: I'll get you master! 

Sally: Great and just leave me here to fall on my butt right 

Catherine: My trampoline! I left it outside! 

Relena: hurry back alright Heero 

Dorothy:............. 

Hilde: *pounces on Duo* 

Duo: This isn't a nice view. 

Hilde: *switches position* 

Duo: Thanks alot. 

Hilde: Was that a hint of sarcasm in your voice Duo Maxwell? 

Duo: ummm... 

Dorothy: *snickers* 

Catherine: One potato, two potato, three potato, four 

Sally: *falling* 

Quatre: *starts playing violin* 

Relena: Okay you said you're going somehwre yet you're still standing in the doorway 

Heero: *leaves* 

Hilde: Was that supposed to be insulting Mr. Maxwell? 

Duo: ummmm............. 

Catherine: five potato six potato seven potato 

Dorothy: No more!!!!! 

Sally: *falls on Wufei* Ouch 

Wufei: *blacks out* 

Sally: whoops *gets off Wufei and shakes him then pours a bottle of water down his pants* 

Relena: *thinking if Heero doesn't comeback safe someone's going to pay dearly* 

Hilde: Well Duo it didn't sound very flattering...... 

Dorothy: *listens to Quatre play his violin* 

Catherine: One fish two fish red fish blue fish 

Quatre: *quickens tempo* 

Relena: *thinks about Heero* 

Hilde: *looks at Duo* 

Heero: I'm back. 

Dorothy: *closes her eyes and imagines dancing with Quatre* 

Relena: Where'd you go Heero? 

Sally: *pours some more water down Wufei's pants* 

Heero: Somewhere. 

Catherine: Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish 

Relena: What'd you get? You said you went out to get something..... 

Heero: Something 

Relena: Yeah I know you got something but what is it 

Heero: My secret. 

Dorothy: *sits up and watches Quatre* 

Hilde: *pounces on Duo some more* 

Catherine: Fishy fishy in the sea how many times do you go pee? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and you are not it you dirty dirty dishrag you 

Sally: *pours even more water down Wufei's pants* 

Duo: This is cool. 

Relena: Your secret huh? Well as long as I wake up tomorrow and no one is dead then I don't care what it is 

Hilde: Me pouncing on you is cool? Fine then I'll do it some more *pounces harder* 

Dorothy: *humms softly to Quatre's violin* 

Quatre: You like it Dorothy? 

Catherine: Doggy doggy diamond step right out the sky is blue how old are you? Ummmm *I'll just pick a number* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 

Dorothy: Oh yes I do. It's beautiful 

Trowa: *sits down* 

Sally: *screams in Wufei's ear* WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!! 

Quatre: Thank you, Dorothy. 

Catherine: *giggles* *flips into the air and lands on Trowa's shoulders* 

Dorothy: You are most welcome Mr. Quatre 

Relena: Heero will you at least tell me you're not going to kill any one of us 

Heero: I won't. 

Hilde: *giggles as she pounces Duo some more* 

Relena: You promise that when I wake up tomorrow none of us will be dead? 

Duo: Oh no Mobile Dolls! 

Catherine: *stands on Trowa's shoulders steadily* 

Duo: We need to go get them. 

Dorothy: Eep! I'm too young to die! 

Hilde: Okay I have a space Airies with me. I'm going out *runs to her her Airies* 

Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa leave... 

Catherine: *jumps off Trowa and lands neatly on both legs* 

Duo: Hilde NO! 

Sally: Wufei wake up there are Mobile Dolls comming after us! 

Hilde: Duo I'm coming alright. There's nothing you can do to change my mind..... 

Relena: *hides under a bed* 

Dorothy: *hides in the bathroom* 

Catherine: *hides in the kitchen* 

Eveyone takes off 

A/N: I already told you that Josh helped me so please don't sue me!!!! Review! Join my mailing list at hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


End file.
